Sonny with a chance
by xpOpxCoRnx
Summary: Sonny and Chad hate each other, and their shows absolutely despise each other! But will Chad care if Sonny has a boyfriend? Channy- Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic story :] Tell me if u like it or if its horribly bad, i know i'm not a very good writer, sorry.**

**Please write reviews too ! XoXoX

* * *

**

Chad's POV

"Fine!"

"Fine"

"Good!"

"Good" I replied as sonny stormed off to the cafeteria. I always enjoyed making fun of Sonny, although she seems to find ways to make me feel guilty later on. I sighed and walked into the cafeteria to get my lunch. When I got to the line I ignored it and walked to the front. I heard a lot of scolding behind me, but thought nothing of it. The lunch lady looked up to see what it was all about but then stared at me as I shot her a smile. "Here you go Chad," she said sweetly as she pulled out a platter with stake and potatoes on it. "Yeah whatever," I replied as I grabbed my plate and went to sit next to my cast at our table. "Hey Chad, sit here," Portlyn said as she pat the seat next to her. I sighed and sat down. I was picking at my plate of food when I heard Sonny and her cast members break out in hysterical laughter. I couldn't help but smile a bit myself, I didn't get the joke, but whatever. Chad Dylan Cooper can do whatever he wants when he pleases to. "So Chad… What are you up to tonight?" Portlyn asked. "Filming," I replied with a mouthful of food and a bored expression on my face. Portlyn rolled her eyes at me, "I meant after that idiot!" What did she just… call me idiot? "No one calls Chad Dylan Cooper an idiot!" I growled. I saw her wince, and I smiled smugly. She finished her soup and left the table. I also finished up my food and went to my dressing room..

I entered the giant room and sat on the couch, picking up a tween weekly magazine that was on my coffee table. The headline read _**Zac Efron's Dream Girl**_ I scoffed as I looked at his name. I hated him, so I banned him from the falls. I like to say that… "I banned him," I thought aloud. "Yeah, and you tried to have banned me too, except I work here," I heard a sly voice from the doorway. "Get out Conroy," I snapped. He threw his hands up in the air as if he were surrendering to someone. "Whatever, but they're about to have someone else play you if you don't get over there," he shrugged. I stood up and walked over to the set. I heard alarms go off and looked around. "You'll never catch me alive!" I heard James say, then saw him tuck and roll out of the studio. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my script, walking onto the set. We were filming the part where Portlyn has to move away because of her parents or whatever. I stood there until Portlyn came and then the director said action. "Portlyn, why, why are you doing this?" I said, with tears slowly leaving my eyes. "Mackenzie… I-I'm sorry, it's not you, its my parents… they found another place, and t-they believe it will be b-better," she stuttered hopelessly. I took both of her hands in mine and we stared into each other's eyes. There was a long silence that filled the room. And then Portlyn started to speak again. "Mackenzie I-" I put my finger over her lip and said. "Shh. The time for talking is over," and I leaned into kiss her. "That's a wrap!" the director said as he packed up his things for the night. I pulled away and walked off of the set.

Sonny's POV

"So what should I wear on my date tonight?" Tawni asked me. "A dress," I answered. She rolled her eyes at me. "I meant which one," Tawni said as if I were stupid. "The pink one," I said, "That has all the ruffles." She brightened up when I mentioned it. "I'll go and change!" she sang happily. I sighed and heard my phone go off. _Moo! Moo!_ It rang until I finally found it and looked at the text.

_Darren: Hey Sonny, what are you up to?_

I smiled as I answered back.

_Sonny: Nothing, just waiting for Tawni, she wanted me to help her pick an outfit for her date._

_Darren: haha, of course, but aren't you ready for our date?_

_Sonny: Um… we had a date tonight?_

_Darren: Nope, I'm just messing with you, but would you like to go to the movie theater and watch something?_

_Sonny: how about we just watch TV_

_Darren: my place? We can stop and get some chips at the store when I pick you up =]_

_Sonny: Sounds good! :P_

_Darren: see you in a bit! _

_Sonny: okey-dokey-smokey!_

I giggled and put my phone away. Tawni walked out in her dress and put on her 'irreplaceable' lip-gloss. "How do I look!" she asked cheerily. "Perfect!" I answered with a wide-grin. She eyed me suspiciously. "What?" I asked, confused. "It's a guy isn't it," she said. I nodded happily. "Oooh! Tell me, you have to give me details!" she screeched. "Well, my boyfriend, Darren, is really sweet, and we're going to watch TV and eat snacks together tonight," I gushed. "WOAH THERE! _Boyfriend?"_she yelled. I nodded and sat down on my couch. "How long has this been going on!" she asked, she seemed frustrated, or angry with me. "Well… a couple months," before she could say anything I changed the subject, "What time does your date get there?" I asked innocently. "Well he said he would be there at 8:00, so I guess I should be going now," she replied, getting up and leaving the room. I walked out with my purse and locked the door. Walking down the hallway I heard other footsteps too, and rain outside. "Hello Sonshine," I heard a voice from behind me. I sighed, "Chad." "Need a ride?" he asked, and I thought I saw him wink at me. Why would Chad–of all people–wink at me? "No," I said as I kept walking.

* * *

**I'll write more if at least one person likes it :P AT LEAST one review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! you guys are all awesome :] thanks for the reviews and author/story alerts :]**

**Sorry I couldn't update sooner, the thing was acting stupid so i couldn't upload this :[**

**Hope you guys like this chapter! I gotta say i love darren and sonny together, i kind of dont want them to break up, lol :P**

* * *

Chad's POV

I watched sonny walk out of the building and get into someone's car. This is kind of unusual though … she always drives here. I walked over to the door and watched the car drive away. I sighed and turned around to go back to the falls set. I walked down the hallway and reached studio 2 about 5 minutes later. As I opened the door I spotted my keys and grabbed them quickly. It was about 10:00, the studio gives me the creeps at night. So I rushed out of there and quickly got into my car, speeding off into the night.

Sonny's POV

I got into the car, i was soaked, it was pouring out there! Darren greeted me with a warm kiss when I sat down. I smiled and gave him a hug in response. "So how was your day?" he asked. "Well, we ate something…. I don't know what it was, but we ate it for lunch, and Zora stole all of the loganberries from Mackenzie Falls" I said as simply as I could put it. We pulled into the driveway and he turned the engine off. "Weren't we going to get some chips and popcorn?" I asked, confused. "I already got some when I went to pick you up," he chuckled and pointed to the bags by my feet. "Oh…" I felt my cheeks turn hot. "Well come on, lets get inside where it's warm," he smiled. I got my stuff together and he opened the door for me. I love the small things he does for me. He helped me out and we walked up to the door. When he opened it the room was pitch black. He was feeling the walls for a switch, a giggle slipped from my mouth. He had been out of town for a month, so he forgot where a lot of things were. A light came on and I collapsed onto the couch. Darren took a seat and bent down to kiss me. "What are we going to watch?" he asked. I just shrugged, "You pick, you're the one thats been gone," I smiled and hugged him. "How about _so random! _? I love to watch you on TV, thats all i ever watched when i was gone," he smiled and kissed me again. "Sounds good," I nodded, "Who's gonna make the popcorn?" I poked him. He laughed and walked over to the kitchen.

"I guess that my cue, what kind of chips do you want?" Darren asked.

"Well what kind do you have?"

"BBQ lays, chile lays, sour onion, ruffles, doritos, pick one, or two, or three," he chuckled.

"Mix them all!" I said happily.

"Alrighty then!" he laughed.

After a few minutes he came and sat next to me again with a bowl of chips and a bowl of popcorn. He set them down on the coffee table and turned the TV on. _So Random! _was on and it was one of the gassie sketches. Tawni sat in the rocking chair while grady was sitting on the steps. And of course, the dog was farting. Darren chuckled, "Sonny, when do I get to meet your cast?" he asked. Well, he could meet them whenever he wanted to. "Um, well i don't know, when do you want to meet them? Anytime is fine."

"How about I pick you up tomorrow at lunch and I'll just say hi," he suggested.

I nodded "sure sounds good"

He smiled and went back to watching TV. I felt my phone vibrate and looked at the screen. I saw tawni's picture and opened the text.

_Tawni: hey, what are you doing?_

_Sonny: I'm sitting on the couch, snuggled up with darren... you?_

_Tawni: I'm with my date, and we're talking about how pretty i am!_

_Sonny: thats... er... very cool_

_Tawni: I know! how awesome is this guy! he's really cute too._

_Sonny: Nice, Darren is going to pick me up for lunch tomorrow!_

_Tawni: so i get to meet him?_

_Sonny: Yes, you get to meet him._

_Tawni: YAY! haha i bet chad will be jealous_

_Sonny: wtf? Chad doesn't like me, and i hate him._

_Tawni: Well you hate him, but he likes you, and I know it._

_Sonny: psh, wha? how do you know those things anyway!?!?!_

_Tawni: its my expertise sonny_

_Sonny: Psh, whatever! I'm going to continue watching TV_

_Tawni: ok, I'm going to go back to talking about me! and staring into his deep green eyes!_

_Sonny: haha, nice, talk to ya tomorrow!_

_Tawni: c ya!_

I put my phone away and buried my head halfway in Darren's shirt, so i could see the tv too.

After hours of giggling, laughing, and silliness, I feel asleep in darren's arms.

* * *

**haha, sorry if its short :] but i love this chapter lol, i really like sonny and darren together :P and yes i know thats the second time i said it, but still! lol, love you guys! please review :] i also want darren to be in a band, any ideas in which band? say anything, muse, ok go, paramore, something, help me out here! lol, and NO GIRLY bands, please... that means HANNAH MONTANA, or selena gomez, sorry :P (paramore is my favorite band... i vote for that one, hahaha)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so basically Darren takes the place of josh and he's playin the guitar in paramore and singin backup :]**

Sonny's POV

I woke up to find popcorn and chips everywhere. It was a total mess! I giggled while looking around the room. I started to hear heavy breathing and turned my head to see Darren. Aw he's still sleeping. Wait a second… what time is it? I looked over at the clock. Oh crap… I'm supposed to be at the studio by 8 and its already 9:30!!! "Darren!" I whispered. "Hmm?" he mumbled. Grr… "Darren!" I yelled and threw a pillow at him. "WHOS THERE!" he shouted and shot up from his seat. I started to laugh, it reminded me of Tawni. "Oh, sonny… SONNY," he shouted again. "What?" I asked curiously. "I'm sorry! Um, we need to get you to work!" he said in a panicky voice. I giggled and got up to hug him. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair. I ran my fingers through his messy brown hair and smiled to myself. "Okay, I'm sorry sonny, I made you late," he sighed, pulling away from our embrace. "It's okay… we should probably go now though," I said and pulled him over to the door. He locked the door as we left the apartment and got into the car. The radio turned on and crushcrushcrush was playing. Oh, did I mention he was in Paramore? My favorite band, and he gets me backstage tickets! How awesome is that? I started singing along.

"Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Just the one two of us who's counting on

That never happens

I guess I'm dreaming again

Let's be more than this

If you want to play it like a game

Well, come on, come on, let's play

Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending

Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

You little spies

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

You little spies" my hand was tapping to the beat on my leg. I'm drawn to music, I really don't think I could live without it. "You have a good singing voice," Darren looked over and smiled at me. "Thanks…" I blushed. "Haha, I have an idea…" his voice trailed off. I gave him a questioning look but he didn't tell me what he was thinking.

"Hey, are you coming to the concert this weekend?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it!"

"Then great, all I need to do is talk to hayley…"

"Darren, what are you up to?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh…. Nothing, it's a surprise" he smiled. I let out a long sigh as he pulled into a parking space in front of the studio. "See you at lunch," he leaned in to kiss me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I didn't want to leave, its been too long since I saw him last. I wonder what he's up to…

He pulled away and grinned at me. "You should get going, I already made you late" he sighed. I nodded and unwillingly dropped my arms to open the door. "I'll see you at lunch" I replied, and closed the door.

When I entered the studio I rushed to the dressing room to change. We were rehearsing our check it out girls go to the beach sketch. I put on my red Hawaiian print bikini, the pattern was the same as the original check it out girls costume. When I came out of my little dressing room closet I saw Tawni staring into the mirror and making faces while brushing her hair. I threw on my robe and walked over to her. "Hey Tawni!" I said. "Oh, hey sonny, you're late," she said. "State the obvious…" I muttered. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing, Marshall is stuck in traffic, did you get breakfast?"

"Oh, umm, no, why?"

"Because I didn't either and I'm starving, do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure, where?"

"Um… some place, that has good food, I don't know!"

"Uhh… okay, do you want to see if the commissary has any good food?"

"I guess" she sighed. I walked over to the door and waited for her to stand up. she was wearing a pink satin robe, I'm guessing she already got into her costume...

We walked down the hall and entered the room. There was eggs, potatoes, and bacon. "The food actually looks really good today" Tawni commented. I nodded and started scooping eggs and hashed browns onto my plate. I wanted to see him so bad! A month! I can't believe it's been a month since I last saw him. I sighed and walked back to our usual table. Tawni took the seat across from me and I took a bit of me food. It wasn't disgusting. "This actually tastes pretty good!" I said cheerily. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around, hoping to see Darren. But of course he wasn't here, he had gone back to straighten his place up and get ready. "Chad" I sighed, then turned back around to continue what I was doing.

Chad's POV

"Chad" sonny said then turned around to continue eating her food. I expected her to be more like "oh, its just you". Whatever, I suppose it's a good thing she didn't say that. I took the seat next to her. "What do you want Cooper?" Tawni snarled. I just shrugged and stole a piece of egg off Sonny's plate. "Hey! That's no fair! Go get your own food Chad," she pouted. I couldn't help but smile at her, she was cute when she was upset with me. Maybe that's why I liked to bother her all the time. Stupid cute...

Hold on… Psh, I don't like sonny! She's just another random. Chad Dylan Cooper definitely hates randoms. Including her, especially her! That's um… why I have her number in my phone, so I can annoy her all the time! Yeah… that's it. "So when do I get to meet him?!" the blond one asked sonny. "Soon enough…" she smiled. Who were they talking about? "The guitarist in paramore's name is Darren also ya know," Tawni said, chewing on a piece of toast. "Heh... yeahhhh…." Sonny mumbled. "Who are you guys talking about?" I asked. "Aw, does Chad feel left out?" sonny said with a fake pouty face. "Pfft, no, I don't need to know what you randoms are talking about"

"Sure Chad, whatever you say"

"Well look at the time, I have to go film! Peace!" I threw them a gang sign then ran out of the commissary. I walked the rest of the way to the studio with my eyes glued to the phone. I scrolled through the list of people and spotted the name I was looking for. I had gone out with a girl about a week ago, I asked her to be my girlfriend but I'm bored out of my head being with her. I clicked the call button and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hey, just so you know, we're over"

"What? W-Why?"

"I'm just not feeling it anymore"

"I can change!"

"Its not you its me" I said–rolling my eyes–then hung up. I put my phone in my pocket and walked into the studio. "Hey Chad, we just finished filming, want to go and get a smoothie?" Portlyn asked. "Uh, sure," I walked over to the smoothie tray and picked one up. She grabbed ohne too and I sat on the leather couch, of course she sat next to me. She slurped her drink really loud.

"So, are you busy tonight?"

"Uh… Just kind of… sort of…"

"Doing what?"

"Well I'm going to go bowling with some of my friends"

"Oooh, can I go?" she asked, twirling a piece of her hair.

"No"

"WHY NOT!" she whined.

"Because I'm going with a group of guys"

"So?"

"So I don't want you to come"

"Gr…"

"Hey Chad! You excited for bowling?" Chloe came behind the couch.

"Chad…" Portlyn said with an upset look.

"Umm… am I interrupting something?" Chloe asked.

"Nope, you can SIT RIGHT HERE if you want to" I said, glaring up at the ceiling. Stupid Portlyn…

Chloe took a seat by me and I thought I heard her giggle. I looked over at her and shot her the death glare. She shut up and looked at the floor. "When is it lunch break?" I asked absently. Chloe looked down at her watch "About 10 minutes" I sighed and closed my eyes.

Sonny's POV

Tawni and I walked onto the stage so that we could rehearse. Nico and Grady had already did theirs. Tawni and I got into our positions and did the check it out girls dance.

"Check out that sandcastle!" I started.

"Check out that surfer!"

"Check it out he just got wiped out!"

"Check it out he came back up!"

"Check out that lifeguard!"

"Check it out the lifeguard is checking me out!"

"Check out him checking me out!"

"Check it out I don't care!"

"Check it out I didn't care first"

"Check it out I never cared!"

"Check it out I never liked you!"

"Check it out I never liked you!"

"Check it out its our second fight!" Tawni sobbed.

"Check it out I'm sorry!" I sobbed too.

"Check it outt!!" we both cried together, then that was the end of the sketch. And the curtain would fall down. Tawni and I wiped away our fake tears and went to put our robes on. We walked to the commissary for our lunch break. I was really eager to see Darren. We walked in but he wasn't there… yet. I sighed and took a seat at our table. I turned around to face the entrance and saw Darren come in with a bag in one hand, and his sunglass on his face. Tawni was pushing food around her plate and looked up. "Oh… my… OH MY GOD!" she screamed. I thought my eardrums were going to burst. Darren laughed and came to sit with us. Do you guys want food? I brought Del Taco." He smiled. "Oh my god! You're Darren from Paramore!!!" Tawni shrieked. Darren smiled. "Tawni, meet my boyfriend…" I grinned. "D-dar- he, HOLY SHIT!" Tawni screamed, even louder than the first time! Nico and Grady came behind her and wondered what was going on. "Tawni what- Oh my g- You're Darren!" They both yelled. I looked around, I felt really embarrassed. Everyone from Mackenzie falls was staring at us. Portlyn whispered something to Chad and he shrugged. "Uhh yeah.. I think we all get it, ok? This is Darren, Darren this is Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Z- Wait, you guys where's Zora?" I asked looking around. Zora appeared by Tawni, "Did someone call me?" she asked. "Uh… sure, Darren this is zora"

"Oh your from Paramore, nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too" Darren smiled then shook her hand. Zora was the only one that didn't freak.

~ To Be Continued…~


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehe… I think u no where this going to end up! lol [when u read it…] I'm supposed to be asleep rite now, but ty guys for reviewing! ILY3 hope u guys enjoy this chapter :**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own sonny with a chance, and unfortunately I don't own Paramore either =[ but I do own Darren hehe…. ;3**

Chad's POV

I stared at Sonny's table of laughter. Gah… I hate not knowing what's going on over there. Who is that guy? He seems really familiar. "Who is that?" I asked the person sitting next to me, and pointed my fork at him. "That's the guitar person or whatever from Paramore," Portlyn sighed. "On So Random?"

"I don't know"

"How could they get a guy that popular on their show?"

I watched the chuckle city table as they kept laughing. I frowned for a second. How _did_ they get him to be on their show? I saw the guy, Darren or whatever, I saw his hand moving towards sonny's. What is this guy? Their hands intertwined and Sonny blushed. Why doesn't she do that when I do something nice for her! I can't believe this guy is flirting with my sonny! Gar… Ok maybe I like her a little! As… a friend, I just want to protect her? The Darrel guy leaned over and kissed sonny on the cheek. I felt my face turn hot. "Chad you're face is red," I heard Chloe say from my side. No it isn't. I rolled my eyes and drank some water. Sonny scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Why is this so upsetting to me? I have to find out what's going on!

I walked over to their table. "Hahahaha," I tried to laugh along with them casually. They all suddenly stopped and turned around to look at me. I smiled nervously. "What's up… er… you guys?" I attempted to start a conversation.

"You're from Mackenzie falls right?" Darren asked. I nodded.

"That's cool, I'm Darren" we shook hands and I just stood there. I felt like an idiot. "Uh.. sit down Chad, please…" Sonny said, trying not to laugh. I half smiled and sat on the other side of her. "So I didn't know you guys got a guest star from… Paramore… This week" They all burst out laughing, well except Darren and sonny, they just chuckled. I didn't really get the joke.

"No, Chad, that's Sonny's boyfriend," Tawni said, laughing between words. Boyfriend? When did this happen! Sonny never told me she had a boyfriend! I felt like cutting something! Or someone… I feel like cutting Darren!!! Argh…

"Oh, really! Haha that's so amazing, I had no idea!" I said between fits of laughter. Not good laughter either… The kind of laughter where you almost get killed and then start getting hysterical. "Chad… are you ok?" Sonny asked with an amused expression on her face. I nodded and shut my mouth.

I watched them eat their food… and… sonny and Darren… flirting. "Well look at the time! I better go back over there" I said uneasily and rushed to the table, quickly sitting back down. "Looks like someone's jealous." Chloe teased. I glared at her while she just she rolled her eyes at me. I picked at my steak and took small bites.

Sonny's POV

Was it me or was Chad acting weird today? He totally flipped out when Tawni said Darren was my boyfriend. I don't really think that he would be jealous, seeing that he gets about fifteen girlfriends a month. "So… Sonny, I have a surprise for you at rehearsal today," Darren smiled sweetly at me. "What is it? "

"Didn't I just say it was a surprise?"

I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Can we go too!" Nico, Grady, and Tawni all shouted.

Darren just nodded and took another bite of his burrito.

**~Skips to rehearsal~ hehe…**

We all walked onto the stage where the upcoming performance would be. "Sonny come over here" Darren gestured for me to go up to the microphone with him. I followed and stood by the two microphones. He pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to me. "What is this?" I asked, clueless. "Just follow me" he said. I nodded and went along with it. Darren put the guitar strap on and plugged in the amp. He started me off so I knew how it was supposed to sound and I began.

"I didn't wanna say I'm sorry

For breaking us apart

I didn't wanna say it was my fault

Even though I knew it was

I didn't wanna call you back

Cause I knew that I was wrong

Yeah I knew I was wrong

One in the same, never to change, our love was beautiful

We had it all, destined to fall, our love was tragical

Wanted to call, no need to fight, you know I wouldn't lie

But tonight we'll leave it on the line

Listen baby,

Never would've said forever

If I knew we'd end so fast

Why did you say I love you

If you knew that it wouldn't last

Baby, I just can't hear what you're saying

The line is breaking up

Or is that just us...or is that just us?

One in the same, never to change, our love was beautiful

We had it all, destined to fall, our love was tragical

Wanted to call, no need to fight, you know I wouldn't lie

But tonight we'll leave it on the line

I try to call again I get your mailbox

Like a letter left unread

Apologies are often open ended

But this one's better left unsaid

One in the same, never to change, our love was beautiful

We had it all, destined to fall, our love was tragical

Wanted to call, no need to fight, you know I wouldn't lie

But tonight we'll leave it on the line

We'll leave it on the line

We'll leave it on the line tonight"

We finished and I looked around. Everyone's mouths were hanging open, I didn't sound bad, did I?

I heard clapping coming from around me and Darren hugged me. "You're great sonny," he said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I felt myself blush and whispered a shy "thanks" in his ear. "Have you taken voice lessons before or anything?" he asked.

"Nope…"

"You're great"

"You said that"

"I know" he smiled.

"I like to sing, I used to make up little songs and write them down" I laughed. Darren had a serious look on his face though.

"Sonny… you write songs?" he seemed confused or shocked by it.

"Well…. Yeah"

"Can I hear one?" he asked eagerly.

"Umm… just one."

He handed his guitar to me and I put the strap on.

"Did you forget

That I was even alive

Did you forget

Everything we ever had

Did you forget

Did you forget

About me

Did you regret

(Did you regret)

Ever standing by my side

Did you forget

(Did you forget)

What we were feeling inside

Now I'm left to forget

About us

But somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song

You can't forget it

So now I guess

This is where we have to stand

Did you regret

Ever holding my hand

Never again

Please don't forget

Don't forget

We had it all

We were just about to fall

Even more in love

Than we were before

I won't forget

I won't forget

About us

But somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song

You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song

You can't forget it

At all

And at last

All the pictures have been burned

And all the past

Is just a lesson that we've learned

I won't forget

Please don't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong

Our love is like a song

But you won't sing along

You've forgotten

About us

Don't forget"

I stopped and looked over at Darren, who was gaping at me. I just had to laugh. "Sonny you've got talent," Hayley smiled, while clapping. "I think we should set you up for a record or something," Darren said. Hayley nodded in agreement. I felt weird, I've always loved to sing, but a record? This is really big. "Oh, and sonny, don't forget how to sing that song" Darren winked at me and left to put away the guitar. I had almost forgotten about Chad, I could have asked if he wanted to come. But him being Chad he 's probably too busy anyway. Maybe I'll just invite him to the concert. I remembered that I was working on a song at home **[A/N: her apartment, not like... in Wisconsin, but in Hollywood] , ** called catch me… I just write about my experiences and thoughts, and… come to think of it, it's about Darren. I smiled to myself and walked over to give him a hug.

**So what do you think? Review! I love you guys cuz ur all awesome haha ;] hope you liked this chapter :D sorry if it's short, its 11:38 where I am and I have writers block also. A ton of reviews encourage me to write more for some reason , so write long reviews!!! Hahaha, even if it means writing something like: Love it! Do u love it? I love waffles! Hehe… my friends name is stacy! **

**Anyways… you get my point.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks you guys! For all the reviews ur awesome :]**

**It means a lot to me :D well here we are! The 5****th**** chapter, I'm actually really happy to be giving this to u guys, I hope u enjoy it! I'm really happy that i got this far, couldn't have done it without you guys! P.S. I'm really busy with school so I won't update that often! Sorry! On top of that both of the computers are messed up :[**

–**Sandi ^^ **

**Chad's POV**

Hmm… sonny has a boyfriend… this is all wrong! That was supposed to be me next to her, holding her hand, making her blush, and falling in love with me! "What does he have that I don't have?" I said, frustrated with everything. "Well for starters he's a member of her favorite band, can get her backstage passes, and doesn't treat her like shit." I heard Chloe from behind me. "Why are you in here?" I complained. "Because there's nothing else to do"

"Can't get enough Chad can you?"

"Please, I get too much, and i'm really in here because the guys are wrestling" she rolled her eyes. Wait.... if the guys are wrestling....

There was a loud crash and Portlyn came into the room holding something made out of porcelain. She set it down on the table, it appeared to be broken. "Uh... Chloe, you're vase broke," Portlyn said, and turned to run. Chloe was red with anger and took off after her. I sighed and got up to close my door, at least i have privacy now. Or so I thought, before I heard a knock at the door. I grunted and opened the door "WHAT DO Y- oh... heyyy Sonny" I started off yelling because i was frustrated, but then I saw Sonny standing there and composed myself. "Hey Chad... Um... could you tell me how this sounds?" she said, pointing to the guitar in her hands. She could tell I was confused so she explained to me, "I'm kind of writing a song, and I finished it... d-do you mind telling me how it sounds?" she smiled nervously. I don't know if she was nervous because of me, or because she was about to sing a song fo- hold on, Sonny writes songs?! How come she never told me! That's not fair...

"Chad?"

"Oh... um, yeah" I moved so she could come in. We took a seat on the couch and she put her guitar on her lap. She took a deep breath and started to play.

"Before I fall too fast

Kiss me quick, but make it last

So I can see how badly this will hurt me

When you say goodbye

Keep it sweet, keep it slow

Let the future pass and don't let go

But tonight I could fall too soon

Under this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing

You've got me laughing while I sing

You've got me smiling in my sleep

And I can see this unraveling

Your love is where I'm falling

But please don't catch me

See this heart won't settle down

Like a child running scared from a clown

I'm terrified of what you do

My stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away so I can breathe

Even though you're far from suffocating me

I can't set my hopes too high

'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing

You've got me laughing while I sing

You've got me smiling in my sleep

And I can see this unraveling

Your love is where I'm falling

But please don't catch me

So now you see why I'm scared

I can open up my heart without a care

But here I go, it's what I feel

And for the first time in my life

I know it's real

But you're so hypnotizing

You've got me laughing while I sing

You've got me smiling in my sleep

And I can see this unraveling

Your love is where I'm falling

So please don't catch me

If this is love please don't break me

I'm giving up, so just catch me"

I was gaping at her. She blushed and looked away, I wonder who it's about?

"So... what did you think?"

"Well... I-I-I think it's great" I stuttered.

"Thanks... it's about Darren... i somehow ended up writing a song,

and I realized it was about him" she blushed again. Why! Why couldn't it be about me? Why couldn't Sonny and Darren have never met!

Oh wait because I'm always a jerk to her, and he's part of her favorite band, and I'm feeling light headed...

**Sonny's POV**

I watched as Chad started to rock back and forth then collapsed on me. Thank God we were on a couch! Otherwise he would have knocked me over... ow.

I set down my guitar and got up. I tried to spread him out so he was lying on the couch, and walked over to his vanity. I grabbed the small towel there and ran it under some cool water. I walked back over to the couch and sat besides Chad, dabbing his forehead with the cloth. Was he sick or something? His head isn't warm.

Chad's eyes opened and he grabbed my hand. I felt a weird tingle when his hand touched mine. "Wha…"

"Chad, it's Sonny, you passed out"

"I passed on… what??"

"NO! Passed out!"

"Oh… Where am I?"

"You're in your dressing room" I rolled my eyes. He sat up and faced me, our faces were close and I could feel his breath on my face. I turned away and stood up. "Um… I should go, we're going to the concert this weekend, did you want to go?"

"Yeah, sure, but I'm Paying"

"Chad, it won't cost anything!"

"I can pay for myself! I don't need your boyfriend's generosity" he snarled. I gritted my teeth. He's not worth my time…. I picked up my guitar and marched out of their studio, making my way to my dressing room. When I entered I threw down my guitar and slammed the door in frustration. "Someone's not Sonny," Tawni stated, "Hahaha, you see what I did there? Sonny, ha!" she laughed. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch. "No, it's Chad, he's being an idiot!" I frowned.

"Really? I thought he was an idiot! Hah! My bad"

"Well I invited him to the concert, but he's all like ' I'm paying for myself' and then I'm like 'you don't have to pay' then he was all like 'I don't need your boyfriend's generosity' and then I-"

"Hold on, he doesn't need your boyfriend's generosity? Hahaha! He is SOOO jealous of him!" Tawni interrupted.

"What? How do you know that! It's Chad Dylan cooper, he wants to keep his 'reputation'"

"Yeah but he's jealous, he so wants you"

"Whatever, I don't think so"

"Suit yourself Sonny" she shrugged.

"Just drop it! Are we going to eat lunch?"

"Yeah sure, just let me get my coco moco coco!"

We walked into the commissary and went to sit at our usual table. Nico, Grady, and Zora were already there, picking at… mystery meat? ugh. Tawni and I walked over to the table and took a seat. "Sooo…" I said, staring at the disgusting thing on Grady's plate.

**Writers block! Lol I can't write anymore I'm sorry, but I hope you guys liked this chapter, review and let me know what your favorite part was and why, and also what you thought about the chapter! Good, bad, what will chad do? Haha, I was just watching rent so I'm kind of on the verge of tears, lol!!**

**-Sandi O_o**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm SOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated! I have too much homework and no ideas for this. I know this chapter is short, and sorry! I hope you like it though.**

**-Sandi o.o**

**Sonny's POV **

I sat awkwardly, staring at Grady's plate of weird brownish goo "You guys… I think I'm just going to skip lunch today" Nico said as he got up and left the room. "Same here," Grady said, trailing behind him. Now it's just me and Tawni. "Well I'm going to get a fro-yo, you?" I asked her as I got up to go get some yogurt. She sighed and nodded her head. I walked over to the machine and got two cups of frozen yogurt. Placing spoons inside the cups, I walked back over and handed one to Tawni. We at them in silence. "So… You excited for the record?" Tawni said, breaking the silence. I was excited, I really like to sing, and being on So Random! Is such a great experience, I mean, imagine what singing would be like! Especially my own songs, "Yeah!" I said with enthusiasm.

Chad's POV

Why? I don't get why she has to be with him, I mean I have my own show! And all he does is play a guitar and look pretty. I took her to lookout mountain, what did he do? He probably just gave her ticket to his show. I bet he doesn't even like So Random! I mean… I don't watch it, but still. And why didn't she tell me she could sing? I mean I am nice to HER. Maybe not Tawni, Nico, or Grady but I'm at least nice to her. I wonder what other songs she's written for me- I mean what's his face. Ok, so I am conceited, why should you care? I'd rather be with Sonny than Portlyn. Well I need to get a way to get Sonny to see that Darren is a bad guy! But how…

Maybe if I piss him off, then he'll beat me up, and Sonny will be mad and break up with him! Then she'll be all mine!

There was a knock at my door, "come in" I yelled. Tawni walked in and sat on my couch. "Need something?" I asked. "Chad, I know you love Sonny," she rolled her eyes. "So you'll help me?" I asked. "With what?" she scoffed. "Break them up" I said.

"No, Sonny and Darren are perfect for each other." she stated. I grunted and gestured for her to leave. She rolled her eyes and left the room. Operation break-up is a go.

Sonny's POV

I sat in my room, song book on my lap.I think I know which song I'm going to record. Party. Get ready Hollywood, now I might get to live two of my dreams! And instead of using Sonny Monroe, I could use 'Demi Lovato' as a stage name. Demetria is my middle name, which my grandmother shortened my using 'Demi'. Lovato is y father's last name, he had to leave when I was young. My mom changed our names to her original maiden name, Monroe. I hardly see my father anymore, sometimes I wonder if he watches me on So random! And thinks 'hey, that's my little girl' I haven't seen my dad for a year now, and it's kind of tough for me.

**So there you have it! Very short, but please review. Ily guys3**

**-Sandi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just had this idea and I need to write it! :D**

**-Sandi :D**

**Sonny's POV**

So my dad is coming to Hollywood to watch me perform tonight! He's a very busy man, and he's flying out from new york to watch me! He should be here any minute. I'm so excited and glad that he made time to watch me tonight and meet my boyfriend. I received a text and looked at my phone.

_Tawni: Sonny! I need you to help me pick out a dress for the concert!_

Tawni was about 6 feet from me… and she was texting me.

_Sonny: Well why don't you show me your choices_

Tawni grunted and set down her phone. She walked into her closet and came back out maybe, 5 seconds later. The dress she had on was black and silky, with a cream colored bow in the middle. It was strapless, but mine had one sleeve on the right shoulder and nothing on the other. It was a dark purple with a black bow in the middle of my dress, like Tawni's. I nodded in approval at Tawni. We were leaving when everyone was ready, and Darren was going to have a limo pick us up. My dad was just going to meet us there.

Chad walked in then. He looked me up and down then frowned. "What do I look ugly or something in this dress??" I asked. Tawni rolled her eyes and went to sit on her couch. Chad just shrugged, like any other guy. I stared at him in disbelief and he just said "Something". I glared at him and then Nico and Grady walked in. We all had our VIP backstage passes, well except for Chad. But there was one waiting for him… he just didn't want to take it. I was wearing it incase he changed his mind. I took it off and dangled it in front of his face. "Chad" he glanced up, he was staring at the floor. "Take it" I whispered.

"Fine" he whispered back.

"Fine" I whispered in satisfaction.

"Good" he said.

"Good" I repeated. He glared at me and ripped it out of my hand. And let me tell ya, those ropes really hurt! I smacked his shoulder and huffed, walking past him and by Nico's side. Grady, Nico, and Tawni looked at each other than shrugged. We all walked out into the hallway and to the exit of the studio. The limo was waiting there and we all got in. Somehow I ended up sitting next to Chad… Tawni, Nico, and Grady were all sitting in the row across from us. Tawni had her phone out and she was texting someone, I guessed it would be the guy she went on a date with. She still hasn't really told me anything about him. My phone started vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out and read the message.

_Darren: Sonny, r u almost here?_

_Sonny: Yup, we're pulling in right now, c ya! :_

_Darren: k _

We pulled into the parking and all got out. We entered and waited for the band to come to the back room. But they didn't, instead I heard Hayley say "And now we would like to welcome, the one and only, Sonny Monroe to the stage!" and everyone screaming and yelling. Chad stared at me confused, unlike Tawni, Nico, and Grady. They were all giving me encouraging looks. I walked on stage taking deep breaths. I don't know if my father is here yet. Hayley handed me the mic and walked to where Taylor was. "Hey everybody!" I said into the mic and smiled. They all shouted back and screamed. I laughed into the mic and sat on the stool next to Darren. He smiled at me and we began to sing.

"I didn't wanna say I'm sorry

For breaking us apart

I didn't wanna say it was my fault

Even though I knew it was

I didn't wanna call you back

Cause I knew that I was wrong

Yeah I knew I was wrong

One in the same, never to change, our love was beautiful

We had it all, destined to fall, our love was tragical

Wanted to call, no need to fight, you know I wouldn't lie

But tonight we'll leave it on the line

Listen baby,

Never would've said forever

If I knew we'd end so fast

Why did you say I love you

If you knew that it wouldn't last

Baby, I just can't hear what you're saying

The line is breaking up

Or is that just us...or is that just us?

One in the same, never to change, our love was beautiful

We had it all, destined to fall, our love was tragical

Wanted to call, no need to fight, you know I wouldn't lie

But tonight we'll leave it on the line

I try to call again I get your mailbox

Like a letter left unread

Apologies are often open ended

But this one's better left unsaid

One in the same, never to change, our love was beautiful

We had it all, destined to fall, our love was tragical

Wanted to call, no need to fight, you know I wouldn't lie

But tonight we'll leave it on the line

We'll leave it on the line

We'll leave it on the line tonight"

We finished up and then everyone started screaming and cheering. My heart was racing, it's amazing performing in front of the fans and to interact with them. It's nothing like _So Random!_ Even though we have a live audience, there aren't even close to the amount of people here, and we never really talk to them. We just rehearse, perform, and leave. People were shouting for an encore, and it was awesome, but I don't know if I should. I looked at Darren and he raised the mic to his face. "Sonny is going to be singing an original song, that she wrote herself! Give it up for Sonny!" he shouted. I shot him a look and he just smiled. Darren handed me his guitar and I started.

"Don't walk away like you always do, this time

Baby you're the only thing that's been, on my mind

Ever since you've left I've been a mess

You won't answer your phone

I'll say it once and I'll leave you alone

But I gotta let you know.

I wanna get back to the old days

When the phone would ring, and I knew it was you

I wanna talk back, and get yelled at

Fight for nothing, like we used to

Oh kiss me, like you mean it

Like you miss me, cause I know that you do

I wanna get back, get back

With you

Don't look at me that way I see it in your eyes

Don't worry about me I've been fine

I'm not gonna lie I've been a mess

Since you left

And every time I see you it gets more and more intense

I wanna get back to the old days

When the phone would ring, and I knew it was you

I wanna talk back, and get yelled at

Fight for nothing, like we used to

Oh kiss me, like you mean it

Like you miss me, cause I know that you do

I wanna get back, get back

With you

You were the only one I wanted

And you were the first one I fell for

You're the only one that I'm in need of

And I don't wanna be lonely anymore

I wanna get back to the old days

When the phone would ring, and I knew it was you

I wanna talk back, and get yelled at

Fight for nothing, like we used to

Oh kiss me, like you mean it

Like you miss me, cause I know that you do

I wanna get back, get back

With you

Get back (Get back)

Get back (Get back)

Get back (Get back)

Get back (Get back)

Oh kiss me, like you mean it

Like you miss me, cause I know that you do

I wanna get back, get back

I wanna get back, get back

I wanna get back, get back

With you

Get back!" Good thing everyone, like Taylor and Zac, knew the beat I was thinking about while I wrote that song. This time.. I don't know why, but it's like everyone got some special power that made them scream EXTREMELY loud, because this time, my ears were ringing and I couldn't hear much.

Chad's POV

Shit…. Now I'm screwed, does solos with him, and can probably get a career singing instead of being on sesame street or whatever their show is. Then I wouldn't even see her anymore.

_You like her don't you?_

Shut up voice….

_You're still going after her, right?_

WTF DID I JUST TELL YOU???

_Fine, Fine_

Sonny ran backstage with us and high-fived Tawni, Nico, and Grady. I walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Congrats Monroe" I said, It felt kind of weird hugging her but I don't know… I'm actually really unsure of why I did that. "Aww, thanks Chad," she said and blushed a bright pink. "Chad Dylan Cooper, eh?" a heard a male voice from behind me. For a second I thought it was Darren, and I thought he would be pissed at me for hugging his girlfriend. But it wasn't, I turned around to see a tall man with messy brown hair and green eyes. "DAD!" Sonny shouted and ran into his arms. He hugged her tightly and crumpled her hair. He was wearing a tux, I think he was dressed up a bit much for a concert though. Ohhh, so he thought Sonny and I were going out. Nah, not yet, anyways. "You sounded amazing out there" he said, hugging her tighter. Too bad I can't hug her, or kiss her whenever I want. The band finished up the last song and joined us. "Daddy, this is Darren, my boyfriend," Sonny said, giving Darren a peck on the lips. Her father shook his hand and they all started to talk. I didn't even want to hear what they were saying. I had to figure out a way to break them up, I had to. After all, I am Chad Dylan Cooper, and I always get what I want… always.

**Oooh, what should chad do? Haha, idk, I'm tired so I'm going to bed now ;3 Hope you enjoyed this Ch. Sorry for not updating, I write other stories with my friends, and they demand for me to write more, and you guys BETTER like this chapter! because it's 3:47 in the frickin morning! LOL, ok buh-bye! XD Review! hahah**

**-Sandi -.-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welll…. It turns out that I slept in til 2:30 in the afternoon, lmao. I thought I might as well write another chapter so yeah… enjoy! And incase any of you were wondering, yes, Sonny did already sing "Catch me" to darren.**

Sonny's POV

I miss my dad already, he had breakfast with us this morning, then he had to take a flight back home. It really sucks that he's busy all the time, he never really gets to see my mother either. Yeah, they aren't divorced. Nothing bad has really ever happened between them, they're both loyal to each other. No matter how far the distance. I was waiting for a call from my dad, he was going to call when he landed. I got up and walked over to the commissary, everyone is probably in there.

Sure enough when I walked in, there were my cast members, piggin' out. It made me want to eat again but I ate a lot already. I walked over to the table and sat down besides Tawni. "Hey Tawn!" I said excitedly. She looked over at me and blushed, her mouth was full of food. "Got sick of the Bite, wipe, and gloss routine, I see?" I giggled. She glared at Nico and Grady then answered my rhetorical question… typical Tawni.

"No actually, these fools tempted me into an eating contest, and I can't get that far with bite, wipe, and gloss!"

"Well it's your own fault you agreed!" Grady Argued. I then received a phone call, and I was excited! It was probably my father. I picked up and answered it with a "Hello!"

"Miss Sonny Monroe?" the person on the other line asked.

"Um… yes"

"I'm so very sorry to tell you this, I am one of your father's closest friends. And…. This morning when he flew home…." his voice was grave and low. I had a very bad feeling.

"Yes??" I asked, my heart racing.

"Your father… there was a plane crash, he was boarded on that specific plane, and well… every soul on that plane had died. I'm so sorry Ms. Monroe" I felt like I had just been stabbed in the heart. My eyes were overflowing with tears and I ran into the hallway outside of the commissary.

"No, no no no no!" I yelled into the phone "It's not true!" I sobbed. "It cant be" I whispered to myself, my voice was cracking and I slid down the wall to crumple into a ball.

"I truly am sorry Ms Monroe, I know how hard this is for you, I lost my father when I was your age. They will be making funeral plans right away, in Wisconsin."

"So… does my mother know?" I said, trying not to cry harder.

"Yes, I told her this morning" I can't take any of this! I have a wonderful time with him last night, then… he dies in a plane crash this morning. "I have to go" I sobbed into the phone and hung up. I got up and ran down the hall, I ran right past Chad, almost running into him. "Watch it Monroe!" he yelled as I passed him. I finally reached the dressing room and slammed the door, collapsing hopelessly onto the sofa. I was just waiting for someone to say "gotcha!" but this was real.. No pranks. No jokes. Its real… he's gone. No one was ever going to come up to me and say it was a joke, none of us were going to laugh at it and say "We got you!". That was just it.

Chad's POV

Watch it Monroe?? Seriously Chad! You'll never get her if you're yelling at her all the time. I just felt something hit my forehead and raised my hand to wipe it off. It was wet… it was… tears? Sonny was crying? Did that guy break her heart? I walked over to her dressing room and knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. I turned the door knob to find a crying Sonny on the couch, and walked over to her. I sat next to her and put her hair behind her ear. Why? Don't ask. "Sonny, what's wrong?" I asked her, gently moving her chin so that she was looking at me. She sniffed and tried to wipe her eyes, but then broke out in more sobs. I put my arms around her and pulled her close. She was crying into my shoulder, her warm body felt nice but I couldn't enjoy it. My Sonshine was sad. "Sonny, sonny what happened? Because if it was Darren, I swear I will-" she cut me off with a loud "NO!" wow, she was really upset. I just held her until she calmed down.

She was still weeping, but she wasn't crying as hard as she was before. "My dad…" her voice was cracked. "What about him Sonny?" I asked eagerly. "Plane… Crash" she said, and her sobs grew loud again. Oh my god, so her father died in a plane crash? The crash on the news…. Dear lord! I felt my eyes starting to water too, I started to remember the time when my father died… he died when I was 15, on the same plane. They tried to rebuild it, something about that plane had always been wrong. Every year they think they fixed a problem with it, it crashes. And kills every single person, animal, or bug with it. Personally… I think its some sort of weird paranormal thing, it happens pretty much every two years. They don't even build a new plane, they just repair it!

I kissed Sonny's head and started to cry myself. I didn't have a mother when my dad passed, I was on my own. Sure I was rich, but it's not like I could buy a clone of my father. And if I could have, I wouldn't have. How did I lose my mother? Same plane… two years after I was born. The name of it was like _Liberty Jet line_ or something, but personally, I would have named that thing the death star.

Tawni's POV

I walked into my dressing room, to find Sonny in Chad's arms, crying her eyes out. I glowered at him. But why was Chad crying too? It didn't look like it was fake… Did something happen with Darren? Hmm… but if that was it, then why would Chad be crying about it? That couldn't be it. I heard there was a plane crash, one that one plane. It's like, supposedly cursed or something. At least no one really important was on it. Not that it doesn't matter if those people died, but it didn't really matter to me. As long as I stayed pretty, the world was a wonderful place. I switched on the TV and the news came on. I was about to change the channel when something on the title caught my eye. It read _Mr. Lovato, Owner of a major corporation._ Sonny's father…. Was on that plane. I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open. I shut it turned off the television, to go and tell everyone else.

**So sad : but it had to be done, sorry! Review, and I will give you…. Umm…. Another chapter, haha.**

**-Sandi ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: No I do not own mimi's cafe, although I wish I did. Blahblahblah, I don't own swac, blablah, I don't own paramore. (//_T)**

**Sonny's POV**

We all got out of the car and walked to the area my dad's funeral was being held. Everyone was here. Uncles, aunts, cousins, grandparents, co-workers, you get the idea. Darren had his arm placed on my shoulder and we walked over. Tawni, Zora, Nico, and Grady were here too along with Hayley and the rest of the band. I don't want to be here. I really don't, I want to mourn by myself where no one can bother me. I want to be alone…. I need to be alone.

Darren sat next to me and Chad sat on the other side of me. I waited through the whole thing patiently… and quietly. After my mom went up to speak…. It was my turn. I got up and slowly made my way to the podium. "I….I-uh... M-my d-father uh…" I felt too nervous as I stared at the large group of people in front of me. Tears welled up in my eyes and I couldn't take it anymore. Running off the stage, I hid my face and sprinted off to an open field. I stopped at a tree and fell helplessly to my knees, letting the tears flow freely down my face. I don't need anyone coming to help me either, I just want to be left alone.

Chad's POV

As soon as Sonny took off I shot up from my seat, and ran after her. Where was she going? I slowed down as I saw her collapse by a big tree. She was letting out loud sobs. I stopped when I was right by her and squatted down. "Sonny" I whispered. I didn't want to startle her. She turned her head and blinked for a second. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. I put her face in my hands and wiped off the tears with my thumb. She started to calm down. "I don't understand" she whispered to herself. "Sonny, understand what?"

"Why… how… why he died, he was never a bad man or anything" she said, staring into my eyes. I could see the hurt expression on her face. "Things happen for who knows what reason" I replied quietly. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't cry… but with Sonny, I'm just Chad. I don't have to hide _all_ of my feelings from her. I sniffed and gave Sonny a comforting hug. I hadn't noticed, but it had started raining, and Sonny and I were both soaked. I looked back over to the group and saw black umbrellas up. "Chad" I heard Sonny's small voice.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for being a good friend…" she said, pulling away and smiling at me.

"Was I suppose to leave you here by yourself?"

""No, but-" before she spoke I cut her off with a small kiss on the lips. She looked shocked and embarrassed. "You talk too much" I whispered, staring at the wet grass. "We should go back... Everyone's probably worried about you" I added and stood up. She nodded and took my hand. We walked back and took our seats. Darren stared suspiciously at me, and Tawni in disgust. I really hope they didn't see me kiss Sonny.

Sonny, who was sitting next to me, slipped her hand through mine. I looked over at her, and saw a couple tears rolled down her cheek. I wouldn't dare wipe it off with both Tawni and Darren here. We had to go to the reception after this, people will still be talking about her father. But I felt… weird… happy? Sonny didn't push me away or scream at me. Maybe she likes me too. Well, I'll never know will I? She's always happy with Daniel or whatever his name is. Darren. Whatever, its going to be hopeless to try to break them up. Her father dies, Darren comforts her, they fall deeply in love. Episode 123 of Mack Falls. **(A/N: Idk there's like a million Mackenzie falls episodes I guess so I just picked some random number lol)** Everyone made their way to their cars and limos and we did too. After everyone was in we drove off to Mimi's Café and got seated and everything. Apparently they reserved the whole place, well there were a lot of people. And I mean A LOT. Maybe over 2,000 people, luckily the restaurant was gigantic.

Sonny's POV

When we reached the restaurant we all got out and found our seats. I was sitting in-between Darren and Chad again. Go figure. I looked to my right to see Chad checking himself out in a spoon. I'm not really surprised. "You haven't really said much today" I whispered to Darren. "Whatever, Sonny, it's just a funeral. Your dad died big woop. Guess what? My father is dead too!" he whispered back, except his words seemed slurred. I was shocked he would say something like that. I mean he never met his father! So how would he know what it felt like?? What an insensitive asshole! Yeah, uh-huh. Sonny Monroe curses. I hadn't noticed that everyone at the table was staring wide-eyed at both Darren and me. I sunk in my seat and fidgeted with the table cloth. "You don't have to be an ass about it!" Chad yelled at him. "Why would you care?? Hmmm." Darren said. "Hold on, guys! Darren you're coming with me" Hayley said and dragged him away. I don't think they ever came back after that. I was still hurt and shocked that he would say those things to me. "Yeah Chad… Why _do_ you care?" Nico asked. "Why am I here if I don't care? Sonny's my friend and I'm going to be here for her since that jerk isn't." he replied. Chad can be a caring person. But so many things are going wrong and I just hate it! "And what makes you think she wants you here?" Grady asked. I wasn't paying attention though, so I didn't hear what he said. I just wanted someone to hug. Chad…

Before I knew it I was in his arms with tears streaming down my eyes. "Am I ever going to stop crying?" I spoke into his shirt. "Yeah… you just have to chill Sonny, everything's going to be fine." he whispered to me. "Um, that's how" I heard him say to Grady.

**Sorry I haven't updated, my computer broke then I had to use a desktop then that kept freezing up and now I have a little netbook but I couldn't THINK of anything to write!!! Hope you liked this chapter :**

**Review please :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Sonny's POV

I wiped my eyes and sat up. Everyone's speeches made me want to cry again, weren't they done at the freakin' burial?? Ugh. I got up and walked outside onto the balcony. I took out my little ipod nano and put the headphones in my ears. I pressed play and sang along quietly to the music.

"Life is good I can't complain

I mean I could but no one's listening

Your image overwhelms my brain

And it feels good, good good" I hummed the rest and stared into the distance. The rain poured down and you could hear it splattering against the cold concrete. The air was refreshing, since we were out in the mountains. I miss home… I'm not sure if I should stay here with my mom for awhile or go back to do _So Random!_ I heard faint footsteps behind me, but didn't bother turning around. I hoped it wasn't Darren, I don't know if I can talk to him. Whoever it was they didn't say anything. They just stood there and watched me…

Chad's POV

Sonny's already upset about her father, Darren just had to go and make it worse didn't he? I walked slowly towards Sonny and stopped when I was inches away from her. Wrapping my arm around her waist I brought her closer to me. Sonny slowly looked up, like she was afraid of something. When she saw it was me she half smiled and put her arms around my waist. It felt right to have her in my arms. Now, not that she's a prize or anything, I can win her over. "You okay?" I asked. Sonny looked up and shook her head. I took her ipod and checked to see what she was listening to. "Love Song" Was playing, Sara Bareilles… hmm. "Chad.. I think I should stay home. I can't handle any of this." she whispered under her breath. No, Sonny can't leave. She's the only reason I stayed at The Falls. I had the opportunity to get into movies but… I don't know. Sonny is the one that made me want to stay… too bad I didn't figure out I liked her until I saw her with Darren. "No, stay" I whispered, "You can get through this, I know you can…" It was true. Sonny could get through this, if she let herself. "Chad.. Do you think it was my fault my dad died? If he hadn't come none of this would have ever happened."

"Sonny you cant blame yourself for this, it was a freak accident."

Silence.

Footsteps.

Footsteps?

I turned around to see Nico and Tawni staring at us. Sonny was still holding onto me, and I was holding her. I quietly pushed her away. She opened her eyes to find Tawni crossing her arms and shaking her head. Nico just stood there and fiddled with his hands. "Sonny, Darren called, just thought I'd let you know…" Tawni said, took one look at me, and walked off. Nico followed. I can't really think of any idea why he was there anyway… but whatever. "So… are you gonna…"

"No. Not now anyway. I don't think I can talk to him." Sonny said.

"Sonny!" I heard from behind us. The people just keep coming don't they!

Sonny turned around and immediately brightened up and ran into the guys arms. He was good lookin', with green eyes and disheveled hair.

"Trent! What are you doing here? I thought you would be in D.C." Sonny exclaimed excitedly. "Yeah I know, but I rushed over as soon as I heard about it." Trent said. "Haven't seen you in a while, you've grown!"

"It's only been a year" Sonny said. Trent replied saying "I know, but it seems much longer. I missed you."

Who is he anyways? Is he a past boyfriend or something? Wait… no.

"Who's this? Your boyfriend?" he asked. Yeah, I wish.

"Oh, no. This is Chad he's a… very close friend of mine." She said, smiling at me. "Nice to meet you, oh, I'm Sonny's brother. Trent." I shook his hand and we talked for awhile. Sonny never mentioned Darren once and they avoided talking about their father.


End file.
